


The Book Of Love

by SaffyRutherford



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffyRutherford/pseuds/SaffyRutherford
Summary: Fenris has a past and a woman is in that past, another slave who Danarius used as a replacement for his deceased daughter. After a few years in Kirkwall Fenris decides that it's time he tries and get her away from Minrathous, the only person who can help him is Varric and he'll require a payment, true to himself Varric wants to hear their story before he'll help them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've rewritten the first chapter and I'm currently working on getting my draft down on chapter 3 and finish editing chapter two so that might make an appearance tonight or tomorrow morning. I'm sorry I left this story for like a year, I was still recovering from my Bipolar diagnosis. But good news! I am in what they now call remission (What hell that means I'm still working out). But now I'm basically recovered from the major symptoms I am really getting into writing this story. So I promise I won't leave for another year! Let me know what you think. I really think my writing has improved so I hope that my writing reflects that.

Fenris quietly closed Hawke's front door behind him. He had needed to talk to her about what had happened with Hadriana, the uneasiness he still felt and his conflicting feelings about killing her. He was glad he did but there was now a part of him that felt that stabbing your problems didn't necessarily make them go away. But still this was only the beginning, he was still so angry there was still so much he had to do before he could be at peace. 

He was brought out of his train of thought when he heard someone calling after him. 

“Ser! Excuse me ser!”

He turned towards the voice to find Orana was approaching him.

“Can I help you?”

“I have something for you ser.”

“Excuse me?”

“Here,” Orana held out a small cloth to him. He took it from her and studied it, on one corner it was embroidered with pink and blue flowers and a cursive 'F N'. His throat suddenly felt dry staring at the reminder of the past he left behind. He hadn't tried to ignore it, life had gotten in the way. He was doing what he could, but now he knew it wasn't enough. He needed to do more.

“How did you get this?” He demanded. It might have been a trick, a way of luring him out. But who else knew about it?

“A nicely dressed elf in Magister Danarius's home gave it to me before we left for kirkwall. She told me I should give it to you if I found you,” Orana replied meekly.

His fist enclosed around the cloth and he let go the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Orana wouldn't lie, it was definitely her then.

“Thank you Orana.”

“You're welcome ser,” Orana smiled warmly at him, with a nod of her head she turned back around and went back inside the mansion.

Fenris tucked the cloth away behind his chest plate, next to his heart. He had put it off long enough, he worked and saved as hard as he could so he might be able to go after the owner of the cloth. He had tried to do it alone, make the right connections and get enough coin. But this, this was a sign from her, she needed him. He couldn't do it alone, he needed to ask for help. Isabela would be the easiest for him to talk to, she would be able to help him.

He decided to continue on to The Hanged Man instead of waiting until the next morning. Luckily he came across no altercations while travelling from Hightown. He was soon stepping into the dilapidated pub, the stentch of ale and dirt hitting him as he entered. There were better places he could drink in, places which the stew contained a meat he could identify and the ale didn't taste watered down. But here he felt comfortable, they all did, which was why he always knew he could find Isabela drinking until she could take no more and either passed out at a table or ended up in a bed with a stranger.

Lucky for him Isabela was sat at a table in the corner, which was her usual space this late into the evening when she found the amount of alcohol she had consumed had made it difficult to stand at the bar but had yet to find someone who tickled her fancy. Fenris decided it would probably be for the best if he got a drink before he joined her. Trying to be careful with his coin he brought the cheap watered down ale instead of the half arsed attempt of a wine the bar stocked. He pulled out a chair opposite Isabela and sat himself down, taking a long swing of his drink while he waited for the drunken pirate to acknowledge his presence. It took a few moments for Isabela to lift her head and give him her best attempt at a sensual smile, considering her inebriated condition. 

“Take it you've come to finally take up my offer?”

Fenris shook his head.

“Then what can I thank for this late night visit?”

“I need your help.”

“My help? Well that's a first,” Isabela raised an eyebrow, her eyes staying trained on him while she tried her best to drink without spilling any, which she was unsuccessful in. “Well then, go on!”

“There's someone in Tervinter I need to get out. I've been planning on doing this on my own, but I've tried over the years with no success,” Fenris paused for a moment to pull out the cloth and put it on the table. “I got this today. I think it's a sign, I think she's trying to tell me that she's in danger.”

“F N?” Isabela question as she inspected the cloth.

Fenris snatched it away and put it back behind his chest plate. “Fenris and Nia.”

“You're blushing! Well, well, Nia, it's a pretty name. Is she a pretty girl too?”

“Is this important?” Fenris growled impatiently.

“Yes very, why do you ask?”

“Isabela please, I need to know if you can help me or not.”

“No, I can't help you.”

“Then I need to go and get her myself.”

“Oh yes, wonderful, lets let the glowing fugitive slave go back into the one place where everyone knows exactly who he is,” groaned Isabela, the sarcasm dripping from her mouth. “Going back to Tervinter would be by far the most stupid thing I've ever heard you suggest, and believe me I have a few strong contenders.”

“What do I do then? Don't you know a smuggler who can get her out of Minrathous?”

“A smuggler? You want this Nia to spend the best part of a month on a ship, alone, with one of my smuggler contacts?”

“No,” he sighed. “You're right that would be a terrible idea.”

“Well like I said you can't go there. So...” Isabela almost sang, her eyes lighting up as an idea sprung into her head.

“So what?”

“You need someone with the right connections, someone who knows people. A guy who has a guy for just about anything.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“Please no.”

“You want to save your princess in the tower then we need his help.”

“Okay, fine. But I'm going to regret this I know it,” Fenris mumbled, grabbing his ale and standing up.

“Great! Then let's go!” Isabela stood up, wavering slightly as she found her footing, grabbed her drink and started to stagger towards the stairs. “Varric! Ohhh Varric!” 

“In here Rivaini!” Fenris followed her up the stairs and into Varrics quarters, who was sat at the head of the table with his feet up. “What can I do for you both tonight?”

“Fenris needs your help.” Isabela slurred as she plopped herself down into a seat next to Varric while Fenris placed himself into the seat on the other side of him.

“Oh do you Broody? That's new.”

“He's got a secret love in a tower,” quipped Isabela.

“A tower?” questioned Varric.

“She isn't in a tower. She's, well. It doesn't matter who she is. I need to keep her safe and I can't look after her if she isn't here.” 

“I'm going to need more details than that Broody.”

Fenris sighed and took a long drink from his ale before he could reply. “She is a slave, one of Danarius's. We would talk about the life we would have once we ran away. All these years I've been saving and trying to find someone who could sneak her out. I haven't found anyone who could get her away from Danarius.”

“How difficult could it be?” Asked Isabela.

“She isn't a normal slave, she's special to Danarius and after I got away he'll be extra careful. I doubt he's even let her out of his sight since then.”

“Lucky for you I still have some contacts in Tervinter, one of them is part of the slave liberation,” explained Varric his trade mark smile crossing his face.

“The slave liberation? I've never heard of them,” Isabela muttered into her mug of ale, nursing it. She was almost certainly at a point where even lifting the mug was becoming difficult. 

“Of course you haven't, they can't have everyone knowing about them. That's how people get caught,” Varric chuckled.

Fenris grunted in agreement and took a swig of his ale. “Alright then, can they get her out?”

“They can, but it will cost a fair bit of gold. They need to cause a big enough distraction and get her from Danarius, onto a ship and sailing as quickly as possible.”

“That doesn't sound too difficult,” Fenris mocked.

Varric ignored his tone and continued. “It's not going to be easy, I'm going to have to bribe a lot of people.”

“Fine, I've saved 140 sovereigns. Will that be enough?”

“You saved ho-how much!? M-Maker, I didn't realise you had been wo-working so hard,” Isabela attempted to say, tripping over her words. her head now resting on her arms on the table. She was definitely close to passing out at this point.

“Hey, you owe me five sovereigns elf,” Varric tutted. “I'll deal with that end of things, but I'll need something else as my payment.”

Fenris looked at him up and down. “It's always something with you Varric. So what is it?”

“You flatter me.”

“Go on then, what is your price?”

“I want to know all about this girl. I want to know what made this girl so special that our resident broody elf is all love sick. I want to hear your story.”

“Our story?”

“Yep, so come on then, lets start with out with how you met.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who is coming back to this since I left it a yer ago, please reread chapter one. I have rewritten it so it's totally different to how it was before. I'm currently working on chapter three and that should be up in around 3 to 5 days. I'm sorry I left it so long, there's a whole explanation and apology in chapter one so go ahead and read that first. Thank you guys for reading and do leave a comment if you want to, I love hearing feedback.

The morning everything changed for Nia was like any other. She woke up, she got washed and changed. 

Her mother had managed to get enough bread for them to have a half decent breakfast for the first time in weeks. Their master was kind but food was still sparse between slaves. More times than Nia cared to count they had gone to bed hungry. Food was distributed between the slaves by priority, the young children and babies got theirs first and adults got what was left over. It wasn't a perfect system but it kept the children from crying to sleep from their hunger pains. Nia couldn't complain, she had heard of other masters who were cruel and would make slaves fight over food for entertainment. She was fortunate. 

“What are your plans for today my little bird?” Her mother asked as she ran a comb through Nia's hair and put it in a long braid. She enjoyed these few precious moments together in the mornings. 

Her mother worked inside the house and would never make it back to their little shack until it was dark and their masters family were sound asleep. By that point she would come home and go straight to sleep, thoroughly tired from her long days. Nia on the other hand had a less taxing job. She was responsible for all the sewing, she would mend clothing and sew new dresses and robes for their masters family. Their master wasn't extraordinarily wealthy so he utilised Nia's skill with a needle and thread to save them a small fortune. 

She had learnt to sew from a young age, the elderly Flora had taught her all she knew before she had passed away. Nia started her apprenticeship when she was just five years old and finished last year when Flora had passed away in her sleep. Thankfully she had taught the young elf everything she knew before she had died. Nia still missed her gentle guidance and soft voice singing dalish folk songs from her youth. 

“I'm washing the clothes this morning and then I have mending to attend to. I've managed to get Lane some lovely white fabric for her wedding dress so I was going to make a start on that later this evening if I have time.”

“How did she get that?”

“Lady Adelia brought some to make a gown and had a considerable amount left over, it's all off cuts but I'll manage to put something together for Lane.”

“I'm sure she'll love it. Right, I'm off. I'll see you tonight.”

“Bye mama.”

Nia waved off her mother and made a start on the chores, sweeping their floor and washing the plates they used for their breakfast. Grabbing a large basket Nia went around collecting the other slaves washing that had been dumped just outside their doors. As most of her work was done in her own home she felt she could spare a few hours a day to wash the other slaves clothes and bedding. It kept her busy when there was little mending to do, but on days there were new dresses and robes to make and the mending was plenty she still squeezed in the time to do it. Flora had done the same when she was still alive so Nia felt it was only right she continued to do so after her passing.

After a few hours of scrubbing clothing and sheets and hanging them out to dry she looked up to the sound of feet thudding on the ground to find her friend Lane running from the mansion towards her. 

“Nia! Master is asking for you, you have to come now. Quickly.”

“Me? Have I done something?” Nia dropped the shirt she was scrubbing into the soapy water and followed Lane.

“I don't know, all I know is that he wants you in the library.”

“The library?”

“Yes Nia the library, now come on.”

Nia had never been in the library. She did her fittings in each of their bedrooms, there was no need for her to go into the library. She walked as quickly as she could to the house and navigated her way through the twisting hallways until she stood outside the library door. She smoothed down her hair and knocked, almost immediately she heard her master bid her to come in. 

“Close the door Nia and come over here,” her master requested, she close the door quietly and walked into the centre of the room where her master had pointed to. She took a look around herself and noticed that her master wasn't alone. There was another magister sat in the armchair, behind him to his left stood an elf, another slave she noticed by the collar around his neck. He wasn't like any another other elf she had seen, he had strange white markings over his arms, neck and face. She found herself wondering how far the markings went but she quickly banished the thought from her mind and looked down her face flushing red.

After several tense moments the strange new magister was the first to break the silence.

“Hmmm, she does have an uncanny resemblance doesn't she? Yes she will do fine,” The magister reached into his pocket and pulled out a heavy bag of gold, dropping it into the hand of her master.

“Master?” Nia asked shakily her eyes darting from the magister to her master.

“I'm not your master anymore, Magister Danarius is your master now.”

“I.. he's what? No, please I've been good haven't I? I thought I served you well. Please don't sell me. I don't want to leave here, I don't want to leave my mama please.” Nia burst into tears, her voice cracking as she felt her chest constricting and her breath coming out in gasps. 

“Enough of this Nia, it's done.”

“Yes, yes, that's enough now. I don't have all day, lets go,” drawled Danarius.

“But, my mama, I need to say goodbye.”

“I don't think that would be a good idea,” Danarius dismissed her plea, rolling his eyes at her panicked state.

“No, no, no. She won't know where I'm gone, I have to say goodbye,” Nia ran towards the door and down the hallway screaming for her mama. “MAMA! MAMA!”

“Fenris, get her!” Barked Danrius and without hesitation the marked slave ran after her, catching up with her half way down the hallway. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She started to kick and lash out, furious she had been prevented from reaching her mother. 

“I don't want a scratch on her.” 

Fenris nodded in silent agreement and re-positioned her over his shoulder in a effort to gain a better grasp on the wiggling elf. “Let's go Fenris.” Nia felt him turn and move towards the door just as she saw her mother come running into view.

“NIA! No! You can't take my baby! No!”

“Mama!” Nia tried to reach out to her but her old master was holding her mother back, preventing them from reaching each other. Within seconds they were out of the mansion and the door was closed behind them. The last image she had of her mother was her screaming as she sunk to the floor tears running freely down her face, her old master holding still hold her back, afraid that once he would let her go she would try and run to her daughter. 

Fenris finally put her down once they had entered the carriage. Sitting opposite Danarius she knew it would be useless to try and run now, especially as once everyone was settled inside the carriage he waved a hand and the doors locked. So she put her face into her hands and cried. The marked elf, Fenris as his master had called him, took a seat next to her and the carriage started to move. 

“Do stop crying, the sound is insufferable,” Danarius moaned, rolling his eyes at her again.

Fenris pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to her. Nia looked at the handkerchief for a few moments, shocked that someone as intimidating and frightening as himself would carry one. Her eyes darted up to his face to only see one of impatience and quickly took his offering.

“Thank you.”

“You can keep it, you'll need it,” Fenris muttered under his breath.

“Now, now Fenris I'm sure she'll be very happy with us.”

With that no one else said a word for the rest of the carriage ride. What could they have talked about? The weather? No, all Nia could think about was her mother. The look of complete and utter pain across her face was the same look she had when Nia's father had died from fever. It took weeks before she stopped crying every waking moment and months before she stopped crying herself to sleep. Her mother had once told her the only reason she could survive it at all was because she had her. Now they might never see each other again she couldn't help but ask herself if her mother could survive their separation, or if this would finally be the end of her?

After several hours the carriage came to a stop. Danarius waved his hand again and the doors clicked open.

“Home at last. Come now, lets get you settled in.” Danarius stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand to Nia to help her down, not wanting to offend him she took his hand. It wasn't normal for a Magister to be courteous to a slave. She hoped that perhaps that this master would be as kind as her last, she had heard horror stories about other masters. 

She took his hand and stepped down, Fenris following after her. She had never seen an estate so grand and magnificent. Although she had never seen any other mansion than her old masters and he obviously wasn't as rich as her new master. In her awe she hadn't noticed Danarius and Fenris had walked ahead and were nearly at the front door. She ran to catch up with them. The inside of the house was just as grand as the outside, perhaps even more so. The huge entrance way was almost overwhelming. Massive pillars lined the walls that stretched from floor to the high ceiling. Regardless of the huge windows it still felt dark, domineering and unnerving. It scared her a bit.

“Child.” Danarius called to her. “Leonara here will take you to your room and get you settled in.”

Nia only then noticed the older woman, an elf like her. She had greying hair that she kept tightly tied back and wore a dark badly fitting loose dress.

“Come this way my lady.” Leonara started to walk towards the stairs but Nia was confused. No one had ever called her my lady and why would she go upstairs to her room. Wouldn't her room be out the back with the rest of the slaves? 

“Go girl,” snapped Danarius.

Nia jumped at his annoyed tone and rushed after the older slave. The whole way Leonara didn't utter a word and kept her eyes down. Nia tried her best to remember the route they were taking to ensure she could later find her way around but Danarius's home was so big it would take some time to learn the layout. Leonara came to a stop outside a door and opened it for Nia. She took a step inside and was left even more confused.

“This can't be my room.”

“I assure you it is my lady.”

The room was fit for a princess. There was a huge four poster bed, ornate furniture and a chaise in front of the fireplace. The rugs were deep white furs and the décor was pink. It was a room designed for a girl, Nia was sure of that at least. To the left of Nia was a tub filled with hot water, something which was a luxury Nia had never experienced. 

“Is that bath for me?”

“Yes my lady.”

“Why do you keep calling me my lady? I'm no lady, I'm a slave.”

“Master Danarius told me that was how I have to address you.”

“Oh.. umm, okay,” Nia replied, deciding not to press any further. It was evident she wasn't going to tell her much more regarding that particular detail.

“Master Danarius would like me to wash you and dress you ready for dinner,” Leonara declared drawing her attention again to the bath tub.

Nia nodded in response and Leonara went to work untying Nia's hair and unlacing her simple dress. When she was completely stripped down she stepped into the bath quickly to hide her nakedness from Leonara. She had never been naked infront of anyone before, except from her mother but that was years ago. Nia took the soap and started to wash herself while Leonara dumped water over her hair and scrubbed it with nice smelling oils.

“I've never had a hot bath before,” She confessed to Leonara. 

“You'll have to get used to them.”

Nia didn't know how to reply. She had just been ripped away from her mother and now she was in a beautiful bedroom having her hair washed by another slave. Her day had been a roller-coaster of emotions and it wasn't over yet. Nia decided that now would be the best time to ask as many questions as she could, perhaps she could convince her to divulge a little more information.

“Why am I staying in this room?”

“It's not my place to say my lady.”

“Okay, am I having dinner with the other slaves?”

“No my lady, you'll be having dinner with the master.”

“Why?”

“I can't say without answering your first question.” Before Nia could say another word Leonara dumped a bucket of warm water over her head. 

 

Nia stood outside the door to the dining room, her hands shaking. She had been dressed in a beautiful blue and white silk dress. It was the height of fashion in Tervinter, for a child. It had a big bow at the back, plentiful petticoats and it finished mid-calf, she didn't have much of a choice most of the other dresses were in the same style. She was thankful for the length though. She had never worn floor length dresses, they got in the way and she found them hard to walk in.

She had been stood outside the door to the dining room for several minutes now, she wondered if she stayed long enough would he forget her and let her escape back to her room for the night. She didn't have much of a choice so she took in a deep breath, knocked gently and waited for the muffled sound of Danarius bidding her to come in. She opened the door and slipped into the room, closing the heavy door behind her. 

The room was like the rest of the house, decorated in dark colours with rich carpets. It seemed her room was the exception to the rule. A long table filled the room and on the end of it sat Danarius. Fenris was there too, leaning on the wall next to the fireplace. 

“Ahh, yes come, come here. Sit next to me.” Danarius got up and pulled out the chair he referred to. Nia nodded and started to walk up the room to him and took his offered chair. Danarius took his seat again and smiled warmly at her. “You look lovely, very pretty. Do you like your room?”

“Yes master,” Nia couldn't drag her eyes away from the table, she was too embarrassed. She hadn't known a slave to ever have dinner with their master, it was strange, unnatural even.

“Call me Papa.” Suddenly her embarrassment disappeared at the odd request and her eyes snapped up to meet Danarius.

“I'm sorry?”

“I said, call me Papa, Ophelia.” His voice was sickly sweet and had an edge to it that frightened her.

“My name isn't Ophelia, it's Ni-”

Suddenly Danarius brought his hand slamming onto the table, sparks flying from his fingers.

“YOUR NAME IS OPHELIA!” 

“Yes sir!”

“I told you to call me papa, you stupid girl!”

“I'm sorry papa,” Nia had started to cry again, no one had shouted at her like that before. Her previous impression that her new master was kinder than her last was quickly squashed. He was quick to temper and she still couldn't work out why she was here. She pulled out the handkerchief Fenris had given her earlier and wiped away the tears. He was right, she definitely needed it.

“Good. Now that's cleared up let's eat I'm ravished,” quipped Danarius taking his seat at the head of the table. But nothing was cleared up for Nia, if anything she was even more confused than before.

 

The rest of the dinner passed in mostly silence on her part while Danarius told her gossip about the other Magisters and his latest experiments. When they were done he sent Fenris to take her back to her room. Once they were out of earshot of the dining room Nia had to ask him what had just happened.

“Please.” Fenris looked down at her as she softly spoke up. Her eyes were watering and she looked as if she was going to burst into tears again at any second. “Please tell me what's going on. I'm so confused, why does he call me Ophelia?”

“I can't answer that, I have to take you back to your room.”

“Please, I need to know. Am I body slave? Is this some strange kink he has? Oh Maker, I think I feel sick.”

“Don't be so ridiculous, it's nothing like that.”

“If you're so sure then tell me.” 

“Fine,” Fenris huffed. “I think it would be best if I showed you.” Fenris started to lead her down an unfamiliar hallway instead of taking her straight to her room. He stopped suddenly in front of a large painting. “This is why.”

It was a picture of a girl. Nia couldn't help but feel she looked very very similar to herself. She had the same long long pale blonde hair, the same crystal blue eyes, same nose, same mouth, same everything. The only difference was the ears, while Nia's were long and pointed, the girl in the painting was human. 

“Who is she?”

“Her name was Ophelia, she was Danarius's daughter. His wife died in childbirth and all he had was her. He loved her even though she wasn't a mage, a rarity among Magisters. Most of them would hide away a non mage child out of shame. Not Danarius though. He gave her everything she wanted, or so I heard. I never met her. But like any Magister he has his enemies. Last year she was assassinated as warning to Danarius, he didn't take too kindly to that.”

“I can't imagine he did, to lose someone you love that much. She was all he had really wasn't she?

“Yes, it was just him and her. He never remarried, he devoted all his spare time to her.”

“Like me and mama,” She muttered. “So... I'm a replacement? And the bedroom I'm staying in and the clothes I'm wearing, they are all hers. I'm just a toy he can use to pretend she never died? Oh Maker. What if I'm killed too?”

“That won't happen you are safe here.”

“Is that why you're here? You're his body guard aren't you?”

“Yes. That's exactly why I'm here,” Fenris growled, it was obviously a bit of a soft spot for him.

Nia wanted to ask him about the strange markings. She wanted to ask him why a Magister as rich and powerful as Danarius only had an elven slave protecting him. She wanted to ask him if she would ever see her mama again. Unfortunately she knew the answer to her last question. Slaves weren't allowed a day off to visit family. Once a slave was torn away from their family they would never see them again. As for the rest of the questions, by his tone it would be best if she didn't press any further, for now. She had the answers to the important questions, that was what mattered for the time being.

“So that's why you're always there, you protect him in case of an attempt on his life?”

“Yes, and now you.”

“I'm glad you're here to protect me,” Nia whispered, just loud enough that he could hear. Fenris lightly brushed his knuckles against the back of her hand then quickly pulled away and cleared his throat.

“I should get you back to your room before someone finds us.”

“Yes, yes you're right.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I did it! But I'm sure there are plently of spelling/grammar mistakes but I really wanted to get it up as I got delayed due to having a shite couple of weeks. Thank God exams are soon...  
> Anyway enjoy and do leave a comment, they keep me motivated!

Weeks passed and Nia was slowly settling in. She had learnt that it was best to keep quiet around Danarius and advert her eyes as much as possible. He had a temper that was unmatched to one she had ever seen before. If she did something, anything, that displeased him he would fly into a rage. He had hit her for the first time three days after she had arrived. They were having dinner. He expected her to join him almost every evening but Nia was still unaccustomed to the rich foods and regular meals. She had been served a steak and having never eaten meat before she stared at it nervously. 

“What's wrong sweetheart?” Asked Danarius, laying down his knife and fork and leaning back in his chair.

“I've never eaten meat before,” she replied timidly.

“Oh is that so?” He replied and stood up, moving to stand behind her. His hand started to stroke the back of her head gently. “Do you wish to not have meat in future?”

“Yes please papa,” as soon as she finished her sentence he slammed her face down onto the plate. 

“You'll eat the bloody meat! And you'll like it because Ophelia liked meat. Do you understand me?!” he screamed like a mad man.

“Yes, yes I do! I'm sorry papa!” She cried out hoping he would release her head if she complied. 

“Good” As soon as his temper had flared it was gone again. He released her head and let her sit up before taking her hand to make her stand in front of him. Her hair was loose from it's ribbon and all down one side of her face was fat and blood from the steak. Just as she thought it was over she felt the painful sting as his hand slapped her cheek and she fell to the floor from the force of it. She brought her shaking hand to cup her cheek, she could already feel the tears running down her face. Danarius picked up her plate and threw it to the floor in front of her.

“Eat it,” he demanded. He hadn't given her any utensils and she guessed he didn't plan to. So she picked up the steak with her hands and took a small bite out of it. The texture made her stomach roll but she managed to swallow, terrified of what he would do next if she didn't. After several bites it seemed Danarius had had enough.

“Fenris get her out of here.”

Fenris had been standing in the corner of the room watching them the whole time. He came forward and helped Nia up as Danarius went back to his seat. Fenris supported her as she stumbled out of the room. Once the door was shut behind them Fenris took her chin and directed her face up to his.

“I don't think you're going to have a bruise.” His hand moved from her chin to cup her cheek, his thumb gently stroking the tender skin.

“It hurts so much,” she said shakily.

“I know, but to survive here you need to be more careful.”

“I didn't do anything!” She exclaimed. “I don't eat meat, do you eat meat?”

“No...” he muttered.

“Exactly, elves don't eat meat. He should know that,” Nia grumbled, looking down at her feet. 

Fenris directed her face back to him again, his eyes searching hers. “You aren't an elf to him. You're his daughter, a human.”

“I don't want to be,” she whispered so no one would hear them. Fenris lowered his voice too in case anyone was passing by.

“If you refuse him he won't have a use for you. He will kill you.”

Nia looked at him questionably. 

“You heard me, he's killed other slaves for less. He'll use you for blood magic. You need to do what he says, keep your eyes down, be obedient.”

“Is that why you just watched him hurt me? You're being obedient? Like a dog?” She questioned him venom lacing her voice. She was lashing out at him, maybe because she felt like he was the only person who understood her pain or perhaps it was because he was the only person she could. 

“I'm surviving. I want you to survive too. I didn't enjoy it Nia, but there was nothing I could do. You can be angry at me, or you can listen to me and learn how to survive this.” 

Nia brought her hand up to cover his own that was still resting on her cheek. “And you'll protect me?”

“I'll do what I can to keep you from harm.”

Nia wasn't sure what he meant but he made her feel safe. She trusted him to do as he promised, to teach her how to survive. 

Although as much as Nia looked like Ophelia she wasn't her. She couldn't read or write and she couldn't play the piano, so Danarius hired her a tutor. She would spend six hours a day studying while Fenris watched over the session. Danarius didn't want to take a chance with her, he saw everyone but himself, his apprentice and Fenris as a threat to her. 

When her tutors back was turned she would, in a small act of defiance, stick out her tongue and pull a face at Fenris or nod her head back and forth her mouth opening in silence words mocking her tutor as he rambled on. Each time Fenris's stoic face would crack a smile as he tried his hardest to repressed his laughter.

Over the following weeks Nia was encouraged by Danarius to go to the market and do some shopping. Apparently it was something she was expected to do as a magisters daughter. As foreign as it was to her she did see it as an opportunity to get herself needles, thread and maybe some fabric. Her dresses were loose on her and ill fitting, she was much thinner and shorter than Ophelia was and she needed to take in and up the dresses. Anyway she missed sewing, it was comforting and she needed something to take comfort in.

Nia decided to take Danarius up on his offer to allow her to go shopping. He handed her a bag of coin and set down the rules. She wasn't allowed to leave Fenris's sight, she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone but the merchants and if she even tried to run he assured her Fenris would drag her back and by the time he was done with her she wouldn't ever try to run again nor would she be allowed another chance to leave the house. Nia promised she wouldn't break his rules and with his blessing she left the estate for the first time since she arrived.

It was a short carriage ride between Danarius's estate and the marketplace. She felt as if the carriage was completely unnecessary, they could have walked but she didn't get much of a choice in the matter. Maybe over time she could convince Danarius to let her walk, gain his trust and earn a few more little freedoms. 

She had never been to the market, any fabrics or tools she needed her old master would acquire for her so it was never needed for her to even leave her masters estate. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, she had never seen so many people in her short life. There were bakery's and butchers and apothecary's and there was so many stalls selling a verity of spices, trinkets and furs from Antiva, Orlais and Fereldan.

“It's so busy, is it always like this?” Nia queried.

“No, it's busier today than normal. The travelling merchants are in town, they have set up over there,” Fenris gestured over to the stalls she had noticed earlier.

“Do you think they will have sewing supplies?” she asked her eyes lighting up with the possibility.

“Not really.”

Nia huffed in disappointed and cast her eyes downwards. Fenris noticed her disappointment and decided to quickly rectify it.

“But there is a fabric store just over there, they will probably have what you want,” He then pointed over to a group of shops on the far side of the marketplace. “So you sew?”

“Umm, yes, it was my job before I was sold. I made the robes and dresses for the family and did any repairs. Sometimes I got the chance to make something for another slave. I was making a wedding dress for a friend when, well you know. I miss it already,” Fenris noticed Nia was looking sad again, it was a look on her face that she got often. He guessed it was because she was thinking of her mother or her life before she was sold. He couldn't relate to it really, he didn't remember anything before he woke up a year ago and was given his name. 

“I don't think Danarius would like it if you started making him clothes.”

“No, I suppose he wouldn't would he?” She chuckled in reply, pulling out the handkerchief he had given her when they first met and wiped her eyes with it. “Maybe now I have more time I could work on some projects for myself.” 

There was a long silence between them as they weaved through the crowd of people before she gathered enough courage to ask what had been on her mind.

“Fenris, I, I was wondering how did yo-”

“You want to know about the markings?” He cut her off, knowing what she wanted to ask him.

“Well, yes, I thought that maybe. Well I thought that maybe it was common? I don't know, I'm sorry, it's just people are looking,” she said bashfully. 

“Yes, they do that,” he drawled, glaring at one particular man who had stared too long causing him to find a sudden interest the shop window near him before he continued. “I am the only one that has these markings, they are lyrium.”

“Lyrium? He put lyrium into your skin?” Nia was shocked, she knew that lyrium was used by mages but in someones skin? No, it was unnatural, immoral, impossible. But there he was, alive with lyrium tattoos.

“Yes he did.”

“Is, is it painful?”

“Yes, it used to be worst but now it only hurts if someone touches them.”

“I'm sorry...”

“Why are you sorry? You didn't do this to me,” he snapped. He didn't need her sympathy.

“Because you're in pain and I wish there was something I could do for you,” she winced at his tone but she still tried to soothe him, she wanted him to know she cared. She wasn't sure she was doing it in the best way though.

“Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Although I'm worried about you,” he turned it around on her, deflecting from himself.

“Why me?”

“You're small, fragile and you're innocent. Danarius is harsh and cruel and I couldn't bear it if he broke you.”

“He won't, I'm more capable than you think. I'm not fragile either, you don't know me you can't just make assumptions out of me,” she replied, her temper flaring. She wasn't fragile or weak like he suggested, he had no idea what she was capable of.

“I'm with you almost everyday, I've seen enough to know you,” he scoffed.

“You hardly ever talk to me! You just stand in the corner, brooding!” If she was younger she might have stamped her foot in anger.

“Oh so you want to sit and have a cup of tea? Maybe some cake?” he mocked.

“You're an asshole.”

 

Nia did manage to find a beautiful sewing box to hold all her new threads, needles, pins and tape. She never would have imagined she could afford it but Danarius had given her more money she had ever seen. Although she hadn't ever seen very much before. She even had enough left over to buy some fabric and a pile of off cuts. 

As for Fenris, she hadn't said another word to him since their argument. She was so angry at him. She felt so alone, the other slaves didn't talk to her as she was the 'daughter' of their master. 

She couldn't join Danarius when he held dinner parties. He said she was too young but she knew it was because she was his dirty secret. Of course there were whispers, secrets didn't stay secret for long in Minrathous, especially when he didn't make much of an effort to hide her. Guests would hope to catch a glimpse at her whenever they came for the extravagant feasts. They never would of course. She would get banished to her room for the evening and so she passed the time sewing.

And so that was her life from then on. She would have her lessons, sit obediently through dinner and spend the rest of her evening, alone, in her room. It was a lonely life and part of her wished she hadn't argued with Fenris, or just swallow her pride and apologise. 

No, why would she apologise? He was being nasty and mean and... honest. Danarius was cruel and he had already broken her somewhat.

What did she even want from him? Companionship? It wasn't possible, Danarius would never allow it. Fenris was his pet and she, she was his daughter. If she made it up to Fenris at least she would get to talk to him on their outings to the market and when he escorted her from her room to wherever Danarius was summoning her to. It wasn't much, but it was better than awkward silence.

It had been several weeks before she finally decided to swallow her pride. It was late into the evening and she knew Danarius would be in his study with his apprentice, Hadriana, experimenting deep into the night. So she snuck out of her room and down the darkened corridor. Around this time Fenris would be walking the hallways, checking for anything unusual before he would finally be allowed to sleep for a few precious hours. It didn't take Nia long to find him near to the entrance hall.

“Fenris,” She called quietly, trying to catch his attention without making making much noise. He turned to face her and upon realising it was her his eyes narrowed and marched over to her.

“What are you doing Nia?” he demanded.

“I came to say sorry, for the market,” she whispered.

His face softened and he stepped closer to her.

“I was rude to you, I shouldnt hav-” he stopped mid sentence, they both heard foot steps coming from the direction of Danarius's study. Fenris looked around himself for a hiding place before he grabbed Nia's arm and dragged her into a nearby cupboard locking them in together.

“Wha-” Fenris quickly hushed her with a hand over her mouth. 

The cupboard was tiny. Their chests were pushed up against each other. His armour was hard and cold but she could feel his chest move up and down with each breath. His attention was focused on the noise beyond the door but Nia was focused on him. He had a little scar next to his ear and his emerald green eyes had tiny flecks of brown in them. His hair was coming loose from the leather tie he used each day to keep the long strands away from his face. Nia couldn't help the hand that she raised to tuck the loose piece of hair behind his ear. 

Fenris snapped his head back to Nia and as the sound of footsteps faded away his hand slid away from her mouth and to cup her cheek.

“Fenris, that day in the market. You said you couldn't bear it if Danarius broke me. What did you mean 'couldn't bear it'?” She murmured, she couldn't drag her eyes away from his own.

“You have no idea what you mean to me,” he almost growled it. His statement made her heart flutter no one had ever said anything of the sort to her before. 

“Then tell me.”

“I can't, I-” His eyes darted from her eyes to her lips several times before he leaned down and crushed his lips against her own. She didn't know how to react, it was her first kiss, and what a kiss it was. After a few seconds she relaxed into him and, like it was the most natural thing in the world, she started to move her lips against his own. 

His other hand came up to hold the back of her neck in an effort to bring her even closer to himself. It felt wonderful, her heart was beating so fast but still she felt so nervous and conscious of her every move, terrified it was wrong or strange and he would notice. Of course he didn't, he only cared that she would let him to continue to kiss her for as long as he possibly could.

But he knew he couldn't and he shouldn't have. Just like it began it ended. He pulled away from her and they stared into each others eyes in utter silence.

Fenris was the first to break the silence.

“I shouldn't have done that.”

“But, I liked it,” she argued.

“No, we can't do this, I'm sorry.”

“Wait-” Nia barely got a chance to challenge him before he was opening the door and briskly walking towards his room. 

She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes from the rejection. Her first kiss tainted by his abandonment. She felt as if she should be angry, to storm after him and demand a better answer than the one he gave her but in that moment she wanted her bed. So using the handkerchief she wiped her eyes and carefully sneaked back to her room unnoticed.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been six months since she had arrived at Danarius's home, six months since she had seen her mother and six months she had been pretending to be someone else, a dead girl. Sometimes she wondered if Danarius had gone insane. Perhaps the death of his daughter had sent him mad, he had tried to replace her with an elven slave after all and had gone to great measures to protect himself as well as his property. Marking a slave with raw lyrium, not just once either, he had tried several times before he was finally successful with Fenris. Nia had heard bits here and there about Fenris's lyrium markings. The design of the markings were ancient, before Tevinter, before humans, back when elves ruled Arlathan. 

Her mama had told her stories of Arlathan, the tall crystal towers, the magic of the elves and the gods. Nia's grandmother was dalish and so the stories were fresh in her mamas mind. Her mother had spoke of magic with wonder and hope that one day Nia would be a mage but Nia felt otherwise. She had seen the evils of magic, the pain and sadness it caused. The same magic that had left Fenris scarred for the rest of his life. Danarius used that pain to control him, to keep him obedient like a pet. She had seen it, after Fenris had left her alone in that closet. 

A few nights after they had kissed Nia was sneaking her way to the kitchen to eat some cakes with the cook. It was a weekly occasion, the cook would hide away a couple of sweets and they would share them late at night. Danarius wouldn't allow her sweets, he said they made her too excitable. Each week she would have to pass Danarius's study on her way to the kitchen. Each week she would have to watch her footing incase she accidentally stepped on one of the creaky floorboards. As she was making her way past the door to his study that night Nia heard a grunt. The door had been left opened, a sliver of light was cast out of the one inch gap. Carefully and slowly Nia approached the gap as the grunts continued. Once she was close enough she looked into the study, her hand flew to her mouth to stop the gasp that wanted to escape.

Danarius was sat by the fire in his armchair drinking nonchalantly from a glass of wine. What shocked Nia was what was happening before Danarius. Fenris was knelt on the ground with Hadriana stood behind him her hand wrapped in his long hair pulling his head back, her other hand was crackling with magic. After a few moments Hadriana would jab her hand into his lyrium markings and charge them with a powerful dose of magic. 

Nia struggled to see Fenris's face from the angle she was standing at but she could hear the grunts of pain he was making. When he wouldn't make the noises Hadriana wanted from him she would press her hand against his markings harder and pour more magic into them causing Fenris to cry out momentarily before he gritted his teeth in an added effort to contain his cries.

Nia couldn't bear to watch any longer and gathered up her long nightgown and her heavy robe and creped past the door. After she was a safe distance away from Danarius's study she broke out into a fast walk until she arrived at the kitchen doors. She opened the doors just enough to slip through to prevent the loud creak it made when opened fully and gently closed them behind her.

The cook was a stout human woman with greying red hair and a constant look of disappointment on her face. Her name was Barbara but no one was brave enough to call her by her name, she hated it and insisted everyone call Bee.

“Ophelia, come, sit! I have some raspberry tarts left over from masters dinner party last night and I swiped a slice of coconut cake! Now they are a bit stale but no less delicious,” she half shouted and she noisily put away the freshly dried washing up. When Nia didn't reply she turned sharply to face her. Nia was stood by the door still her eyes blinking her mouth moving as if to talk and changing her mind before a sound could escape.

“What is it girl? Come on, speak up!” she demanded a hand on her hip.

“I, Fenris and Hadriana,” Nia stuttered. 

Bee tutted and rolled her eyes, she didn't have much patience for anything. She turned again and filled a wooden goblet with water and placed it with a heavy hand on the dining table. “Calm down, here have some water. Now tell me what happened?” 

Nia gingerly sat down and drank as she was told. “Papa and his apprentice were in his study. They had Fenris in there and Hadriana was doing something to him. He was in pain and Papa was just watching, letting it happen.”

“Ahh yes, the experiments.”

“Experiments? What do you mean? That didn't look like any sort of experiment to me!”

“They call them experiments but really they are just punishing him for some slight they think he's committed. Hadriana enjoys it a little too much I'd say, but that bitch is as twisted as they come,” Bee snorted as she continued to finish the last of the cleaning.

“I didn't know, I thought they liked him.”

“Did you really think you were the only one treated badly in this house? That you are some hapless victim and everyone else was having a grand old time? Just last week they took Leonara,” Bee snapped, whipping round to face Nia with a copper frying pan in her hand. If Nia didn't know her better she would have hid from her.

“Where did they take her?” she asked timidly.

The cook looked at her for a few moments before replying. “You really are quite dense aren't you? Haven't you noticed that she's missing? She dressed you every morning!”

“I thought she was ill,” Nia mumbled looking down, she was ashamed of herself not asking where Leonara had been. She had sometimes disappeared a few days at a time every now and then and she always came back. Leonara had been a sickly child and even with those days years behind her she still was ill often. At least that was how she rationalised it.

“They used her for blood magic, she's dead,” Bee croaked using the back of her sleeve to wipe away invisible tears. Leonara had been her friend for years, ever since Bee had to sell herself into slavery to keep from starving on the streets.

“D-dead?” Nia stuttered, her mouth suddenly felt dry and she thought if she took another breath she might choke on it.

“Yes, so next time you are laying in your plush bed after sunrise you remember that you don't have it as bad as the rest of us,” Bee wiped her eyes again, the tears now visable.

“I'm sorry, I didn't think-”

“No you didn't,” the cook sighed and grabbed the plate holding lonely slice of coconut cake. “Take that one to Fenris. He deserves a little bit of cake.”

Nia took the plate and stood to leave before she turned back to Bee. “I really am sorry, about Leonara. She was a kind woman.”

“I know, it's just, well it's still fresh. She was a good friend,” Bee finally put down the copper frying pan on the dining table and walked around it to Nia. She tucked Nia's hair behind her pointed ear and cocked her head as she inspected her long ear. “He won't do the same to you. He could find someone else to cook his dinners in one afternoon, but he can't find another you. Well not in an afternoon. Took him near a year to find someone who looks like his daughter. You're not invincible but you're safer than we are.”

“Fenris warned me, he told me that he used slaves for blood magic. I thought he was just trying to scare me. I thought he was trying to keep me in line.”

“Fenris was right. He's a smart man, you should listen to him. He might be masters bodyguard but he has yours and everyone else's best interests at heart.”

“I don't think he likes me,” Nia muttered her eyes turning down.

“You're an idiot,” Bee scoffed as she turned on her heel and continued as she was before. “He likes you far more than you realise. I think you like him far more than you realise too!”

“I don't know what you mean,” Nia sniffed her as she tried to look anywhere but at Bee.

“Of course you know what I mean you silly girl.”

“Even if I did, it's not like I can do something about it. Papa would definitely kill me and him, then he'd rise us from the dead and kill us again.”

“You remember one thing, we have to take happiness wherever and whenever we can. We're slaves, all of us, no matter how many silk dresses you have. We'd be miserable if we didn't have some sort of love in our lives,” Bee said sadly. Nia couldn't see as Bee's back was to her again but she was sure she was crying again.

Nia nodded in reply, mostly for herself as no one saw her do it. She found herself staring at the delicate plate in her hands, tiny pink flowers edged the scalloped trim of the plate. If she was paying attention to it she would have guessed the plate was from Orlais but her mind was elsewhere. The last tiny bit of happiness she had stolen was those few minutes in the cupboard with Fenris. It had left a bitter taste but those few moments before he had left her in that cupboard had been the best moments since she had arrived. 

“Nia?”

She looked up from the delicate cake on the china plate in front of her to the sound of Bee's voice, her back was still turned.

“Yes?”

“He'll be back in his room now,” Bee stated.

“Oh,” Nia stood and walked to the door, opening it just enough to slip through but not cause the loud groan it omitted when opened further. She turned back to find Bee hadn't moved from her spot near the sink. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Ophelia.”

Nia frowned, she wondered if she should stay and comfort Bee, but she knew her better than that. With one last look at Bee she left the kitchens. 

She was careful walking around the mansion this late, everyone was normally asleep but if she was caught outside of her room at this time she risked Danarius's temper. So she kept as light footed as possible, which wasn't too hard being an elf. But over time she had learnt which floorboards creaked and knew which ones to avoid. The Kitchen was at the very back of the house on the ground floor, while her destination was on the third floor. The stairs were the worst for the loud floorboards. She had to skip two or three steps sometimes so no one would hear her walking about at night.

Fenris's room was near hers and Danarius's bedrooms. She hoped if she was caught she could claim she was thirsty and so she went for a drink and was on her way back when she was caught. Although that wouldn't explain the cake she was carrying, she wasn't allowed to eat cake without permission. 

She once asked Danarius why Fenris's bedroom was so close to theirs. He had told her it was to keep them safe incase someone attacked. It made no sense to Nia, in all the time she had lived there no one had attacked, at least as far as she was aware they hadn't.

As she neared his door she carefully looked around herself before she opened the door and slipped into Fenris's room. His bedroom was small and very bare. He had a cot, an old and worn chest of drawers and an armour stand. There wasn't a window so the only source of light came from a single candle on his chest of drawers. Thankfully Fenris was already there just as Bee had said.

He was sat on the old creaky cot that groaned with every minute movement. He had obviously been there longer than she anticipated seeing as he had already removed his armour and was oiling his sword with the utmost care. Nia ensured he saw her before she entered fully and closed the door, it was no good surprising a trained killer.

“Nia, what are you doing here?” He inquired while he stood and sheathed his sword, leaving it leaning against the wall. 

“I was in the kitchen and I, I thought you might want some cake,” she offered holding out the plate of coconut cake.

Fenris looked a little stunned, his eyes moved between Nia, the shut door behind her and the cake. It took a few moments before he replied as if he had to be jerked out of the brief trance he was pulled into.

“Urr, yes that would be nice. Would you like to sit?” he asked indicating to the cot as if he had briefly forgot his manners. Nia bowed her head quickly in acceptance and sat down so fast she almost missed the cot. He stood for a few more moments awkwardly before he joined her on his bed, soon as he was seat she handed the cake over to him all the while avoiding eye contact.

After a mouthful and a continued heavy silence Fenris could stand it no more.“Thank you, coconut is my favourite.”

“It's mine too. Mama used to sneak me coconut from the kitchen sometimes, never in the form of cake though. Just shavings, coconut was a luxury in my old masters house,” Nia smiled, whenever she spoke of her old home she couldn't help the smile the crept onto her face, it wasn't perfect but it was a happier time for her.

“That's because it's from Seheron, it's not easy to get.”

“Seheron? I've heard of there, my tutor said the Qunari stole it, at least I think he did. I'm not very good at my studies” Nia replied, the smile gone and her nose scrunched up as she tried to remember what her tutor had taught her previously.

“Maybe you should spend less time pulling faces and more time listening to what he says,” he chuckled and offered her some cake which she took gratefully. 

“This would be nice with tea,” Nia thought aloud when a memory popped into her mind. “Oh tea! Tea and cake!” She giggled, a hand flew to her mouth in a poor effort to keep her laughter under control.

“Tea?” Fenris questioned.

“Yes, that day in the marketplace when we argued. You asked me, rather sarcastically I might add, if I wanted to have tea and cake with you.”

Fenris smiled and shook his head. “Ah yes, I remember. I was a little short with you that day, I apologise.”

“You weren't completely wrong.”

“I wasn't completely right either.”

“It's not just me he is cruel to though is it?” Nia paused for a moment, a debate going on inside her if she should continue or not. “I saw what they were doing earlier.”

“You shouldn't have looked,” Nia was expecting to see anger on his face when she looked up at his face but instead he was staring sadly at the half eaten cake.

“They were hurting you, why? I thought he needs you.”

“That doesn't stop him doing the same thing to you does it?” he countered back.

“He's a monster,” she spat.

“But he's our master, there is no changing that.”

“What if we ran away?”

“Ran away?” Fenris scoffed. “We'd barely make it out of Minrathous before the slavers catch up to us.”

“Well, if we made it, I want to have a house with a big open fireplace with a garden where I can grow honeysuckle and jasmine,” Nia continued almost as if he hadn't spoken.

Fenris shook his head and placed the plate on the floor beside his cot before he turned to face Nia.

“Where would this house be?”

“Anywhere so long as we are free, and together,” she added. “What about you?”

“I've never thought about it before. This is everything I know.”

“It's all I've ever known too, don't you ever want to know something different?” Nia argued.

“Yes, I do,” He said, looking into her blue eyes. 

Nia could feel herself being drawn to him as he did the same.

“Last time you ran off,” she whispered, her tongue darting out to lick her dry lips.

“This time I will not, I promise,” he replied, his voice just as hushed as her own. 

As Nia rattled her brain to come up with a reply Fenris closed the distance and kissed her. His lips felt soft but firm as they moved against her own. It took her a few seconds for her to registered what was happening. He was kissing her again, this time he wasn't pushing her away. She moved her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders as she let out the breath she was holding. It came out as an unexpected moan, which shocked Nia having never made a sound like it before. She was briefly embarrassed until he replied by deepening the kiss. His one hand snaked up her thigh while the other reached around her waist to rest on the bottom of her back and pulled her closer. They continued for a short while until Fenris's hand started to travel further up her leg, and regretfully Nia had to pull away. They rested their foreheads against each other, their breaths coming in pants.

“We should stop,” Nia stated.

“Yes, for now.”

“We have to be careful. No one can know,” Nia bit her lip and shook her head as she thought about what could happen if they were caught.

“No one,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter. I had some issues with an incident that happened regarding this story and a teacher. I told a friend what happened and she had me at hers the other day, no kids, and helped me through the issues I was having and I've been writing each evening since. I can't promise updates as I'm back to college again in a few weeks but I'm hoping it will turn into a semi-regular thing. Thank you for your continued support and comments, I really appreciate them, they keep me going!
> 
> Also, if there are mistakes I'm sorry, I'm coming back to edit it again tomorrow but I really wanted to get this out before I go to sleep tonight.


End file.
